


Charm

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia fight a lot and Lydia is depressed so she feels like this is all her fault. She goes to stiles’s house and she tells him to forget her. Then she goes home and she gets into a car crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm

It was a cold day and the sky was grey. It was a hot coco, a blanket and a movie weather.  A few weeks had passed since Stiles and Lydia’s fight. It was about nothing. They had had these kinds of fights all the time. She would get angry at him. He didn’t know why, but still got angry because she got angry. This time was different though. This time she hadn’t talked to him in weeks. Four weeks to be exact and it was killing him. Suddenly the doorbell rang and he sat straight. He was lying on his bed so he was a little dizzy, because he stood up so fast. When the dizziness stopped he ran down the stairs and opened the door.

“Lydia” He said. He was a little bit confused as why she was here, but it didn’t matter. She was finally talking to him. “Hi” She said. “You wanna come in?” He said while opening the door a little bit more. “No” She said. “Oh, okay” Stiles said. “Then why are you here?” he asked. “Because I can’t keep doing this.” “Keep doing what? Lydia I have no idea what you’re talking about?”

“Stiles I can’t keep seeing you happy and feel miserable myself. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you’re happy, but I can’t see you like this.” She sighted a deep sigh. “Listen, I came here to tell you that you need to forget me.” She said. The shock on Stiles’ face was visible and she hated seeing him like that, but this was the only way to make him happy. “I want you to do one last thing for me. Be happy. The last few months have been horrible and I can’t stay here because I feel like I’m ruining everything so I’m going to life with my dad. It’s better this way. I won’t be in the way of your relationship with Malia and you can be happy. So please just forget about me and be happy. That’s all I ask from you.”

He stood there with tears in his eyes. He was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He felt her soft lips place a kiss on his cheek and before he could even comprehend what was happening she was in her car as she drove out of his driveway.

He was so confused, sad and hurt. How could she say that? How could she ask him to forget her and be happy? That’s not how it was supposed to be. How can you forget the love of your life. That’s impossible. He walked towards the sink in the bathroom and washed his face. His eyes were still a little bit puffy and red. “I can’t forget her.” He said to himself in the mirror. And that small sentence changed his mind completely. He jogged towards the table and snatched his keys from it. He walked to the door and just when he was about to open it the doorbell rang yet again.

He opened the door and saw his father standing in the doorway. His were red and puffy. He suspected from crying. “Dad? What happened?” His father pulled him into a long hug and after a minute, when he could finally speak but his vice still hoarse, he said “She’s gone.” Stiles pushed away from his father “Dad who is gone?” He asked confused. “Lydia, she got hit by a truck when she didn’t stop for a red light, Stiles Lydia is gone.” He said.

Stiles knees felt weak as he crashed to the ground. “No!” He screamed. “NO! THIS ISN’T POSSIBLE SHE WAS JUST HERE!” He yelled as he slammed one of his fists to the ground. John kneeled down in front of him and wrapped his arms around his son. “She’s gone Stiles.” Stiles scream and cried for what felt like hours until there were no tears left. After hours of crying and sobbing and trying to find an explanation for what happened he finally said it “She’s gone”

———

It had been a week since IT happened and Stiles was still devastated. He felt like he was going crazy. Lydia’s funeral was today and he was now sitting on his bed. He was wearing a black suit which was horrible. He felt like he was about to suffocate. He looked over to his desk where he saw the small box he had bought for Lydia’s eighteenth birthday. It wasn’t much but it was thoughtful. It were two little charms. They had these red strings attached to them. He had bought it in a Japanese shop and the woman had told him that there were only ten of these in the world, all with different shades of red. They were pretty expensive since there were only ten pairs on the world, but he thought it was a beautiful charm. He unpacked the gift and looked at them for a minute before he grabbed the two small charms and held them in his hand.

Scott, John, Melissa and Stiles had just found the place that was for them and sat down in the small church. There were people around them they had never seen before. After Natalie’s speech she had looked around the room and she spotted Stiles. She went over to him and asked him if he wanted to say something. He agreed and walked up to the stage.

“Lydia was one of the smartest, kindest and sweetest people I’ve ever had the fortune to meet. She was there for me whenever I needed her and she was always there to help me through hard times. I remember the first day in 3rd grade. We were all playing outside and I saw Lydia and I thought that she was so beautiful. So when I went to the hospital to visit my mother I told her all about the beautiful strawberry blonde girl I had seen on the playground.  _I told her that I would marry her someday, but I guess l never will_.” He was trying to keep the tears from leaving his eyes, but only at the thought of never seeing her again they rolled down his cheek.

“A week after I saw Lydia on the playground my mother passed away. I was so hurt and sad. I was devastated. After a while I had to go back to school and I got picked on again. One time it was too much to handle so I went to a quiet place so that could cry without anyone seeing me. Lydia came up to me asked me what was wrong. I told her everything. What happened with my mom and what happened when I came back. She said that she was sorry for everything that happened. She opened her backpack and handed me a recess peanut butter cup. I am still so thankful for that day. Lydia was never a girl to show her emotions, she always had a mask on and tried to avoid getting hurt. But I could see right through it. She was the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met and I will love her until the end of time.” He looked around. Everyone in the church had tear stained cheeks and some were still whipping away the tears.  He turned to the casket and attached the charm with the red string to it. “This is for you. I will always love you no matter what.”

Natalie walked on to the stage, with tear stained cheeks, and hugged Stiles tightly. They stood for a moment. “Thank you so much.” She said. She walked over to a small table behind the casket and grabbed a small notebook. She walked back towards Stiles and handed it to him. “What is it?” He asked her, his voice hoarse from crying. ”It’s a notebook I found with your name on it. It has three letters in it directed to you and I think you should read them” She said. Stiles looked up to her and smiled a sad smile. “Okay”   
  
The sentence in the first letter was  _“Dear Stiles…”_


End file.
